


The Sound of Rain

by hesonlytiny



Category: ONE OK ROCK, coldrain (Japan Band)
Genre: Angst, Car Sex, M/M, Melancholy, Unrequited Love?, emotional blabla, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hesonlytiny/pseuds/hesonlytiny
Summary: They hadn't been seeing each other recently and it was slowly but surely clawing away at his skin.
Relationships: Masato (coldrain)/Morita Takahiro
Kudos: 4





	The Sound of Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the very short MasaKa (lol) oneshot no one's really asked for! 
> 
> I don't think I've published anything so short in a long, long while. There's not much context, there's not much going on. But yeah. Melancholy. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I'm not 100% sure if any of those guys smokes but here we are.

His muffled sighs and sobs reached Masato’s ears only faintly; the blaring of the busy street and the constant pitter-patter of the rain on the roof of this car drowned out every coherent thought.

He reached into Taka’s full, and newly black again, shock of hair and noticed how the silky strands slipped through his fingers. He wasn’t actually going to grab him and push him farther down – he was aware that Taka knew exactly what he was doing.

“It suits you so much better, your natural hair colour.” His voice wasn’t cracking, he didn’t sound strained or out of breath. He was practically melting into Taka’s touch as if this was their sweetest routine. But the sole truth here was that it was happening less and less frequent and Masato had been missing Taka’s dainty and careful hands on his hip bones and his hot breath on his naked skin. Those glances that he would sometimes shoot up curiously at him to see how he was reacting to his push and pulls. And this time he’d begged him to take him to his car after the meet-up. They hadn’t seen each other a lot, Taka was spending more time in the US than in Japan these days, or at least that’s how it felt like to him. And he wasn’t one to complain about another’s way of life, especially if they were not exclusive – and they certainly weren’t.

For just a moment, Taka stopped what he was doing and flashed a toothy smile up at him; his lips still wet and one of his hands still around his cock. For just a moment, Masato was torn between thinking that, on one hand, Taka looked awfully pretty like this and, on the other, reminded him of the fact that this was all just a fleeting occurrence that they both just lived through and would soon be discarding again for their own good. It didn’t matter. It was no use.

“You think so?” His dark eyes were momentarily illuminated by the headlights of the passing cars. It didn’t come as a surprise to Taka, no matter how hard he tried to let it sound like that. Some years ago, with strong alcohol pulsating through their veins, he’d confessed to him that he knew full-well that he looked best in dark hair – he just didn’t want it to be dark all the time.

Masato could feel himself becoming irritable, fidgety, the longer he had to look into Taka’s eyes. So he did what he’d thought he didn’t need to do and pushed his friend’s head down again towards his groin. Taka tried to resist only for a short second but then obeyed and took him into his warm mouth again. Masato sighed at the sensation and let his head fall back. He wasn’t hoping for a deep talk tonight, he didn’t even want to be reminded of the fact that this thing between them was going nowhere. Just pure fulfilment of their instincts and lust for one another. But he hadn’t fucked him in what felt like ages and it was slowly but surely clawing away at his skin and at his sanity. He needed more of him but these days there was less and less.

At this particularly malicious thought, he started to thrust his hips upwards to meet Taka’s movements, but he took it all in with hums and throaty moans. It all got a bit too rough and the back of his car was nothing but uncomfortable. But he was so close, and his head was pleasantly empty and right now nothing mattered.

Taka hadn’t even wanted to cum himself after Masato had finished, not even when he’d offered. Now he was sitting next to him, his dick still fully hard, and observed him smugly as Masato was taking lazy drags on his cigarette while the smoke only barely escaped out of the open window.

He was so petite, Masato noted again and something in his stomach ached; Taka fit on the backseat no problem at all, while Masato was somehow crouching uncomfortably in the small space. The younger man was resting his arm on the backrest and under the intrusive neon-lights of all the signs and billboards, the blank ink speckled all over his body was flashing pink and blue. It took enormous strength to avert his gaze and not start to count all strokes, like he had done a million times before.

“Don’t look at me like that,” Taka then whispered under his breath, although still managing to shoot him a crooked smile as he snagged the fag from his fingers and inhaled deeply. For a few heartbeats, he had his eyes closed as he enjoyed the stinging but relaxing sensation of the nicotine filling his lungs. When their eyes met again, curiously reflecting his own hurt somehow, Masato grabbed the back of Taka’s head in a knee-jerk reaction and pressed their lips together.

Forgotten was the lit cigarette in Taka’s hand and all those people passing his car on the sidewalk. Their noses were pressed together awkwardly, and their kiss was messy and desperate and for a second Masato’s eyes felt flaming hot and he feared he could show Taka just how broken he’d become these days. But when they parted, there was just warm breath leaving his lungs, clouding his vision. In a vain attempt to compose himself, he seized back his cigarette and took a deep drag. Calming his nerves. Calming his soul.

They would never be a thing and he’d become way too emotional in the last couple of months. What was he even thinking? They never really kissed when they weren’t fucking.

“You were looking _at me_ the whole time. I just returned a favour.”

The rain had stopped by then. All that was left was the wind howling through the drenched streets and the sound of his heart in his ears that begged for him to let this all go. Finally.


End file.
